xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tempus
Before the Great Realm Tempus was one of the eight Entities inhabiting the Void, the emptiness that made up all before the Binding. Unlike the other Entities, Tempus was only associated with one simple concept; war. All other traits were simply personality, affinity for war being his primary focus, making him one of the most dangerous Entities, to no real avail. There was no warfare in an eternal emptiness, and the only thing Tempus found entertaining was igniting Torm's anger, goading the other Entity, but even that lost it's interest. When the Binding was suggested, Tempus refused outright to take part. He refused to cease his existence before he had experienced War, and was determind that this new realm would have it's fair share. This led to him being one of the two Entities to refrain from the Binding and continue existence within the Great Realm, the other being Torm. Creating Civilization and the Demons Surprisingly, it was Tempus that first suggested they find a planet and create civilization. Tempus wanted to experiment and see what kind of societies he could create, now that he had a physical plane to act as his canvas. He created a race in his image simply called the Tem, on a planet that Torm and Tempus dubbed Earth. The Tem had demon-like appearance, extreme physical strength, and great power with the Sune. The civilization knew Tempus, on many occasions had spoken with Tempus, for advice on how to found their city, which they named Sumet in his honor. Once they had what they needed to exist on their own, Tempus left the Great Realm, spending a great deal of power in creating his own realm, which he called Hell. As Tempus shifted his attention to crafting a Realm where he could reside, the Tem and their rival Civilization, the Kelle, attempted interaction. This led to tensions, and eventually hostility between the two civilizations, both hating that the other worshipped another Entity. With both Tempus and Torm gone, focusing on their own realms, the Kelle and Tem quickly erupted into war, killing thousands of each other and tearing both civilization's apart. As the two Entities turned their attention back, noting the sudden death of many of their creations, Torm attempted to persuade Tempus that the civilizations should be taught to co-exist. Tempus disagreed, and instead he seized the souls of his dead followers and used his great power to bring them into his Realm, giving them somewhat weaker forms, and turning them into Demons. The Demons, unlike the Tem, could not use both the Sune and posess augmented strength. Rather, they would have a certain branch of Demon's channel Sune from large crystals full of the energy. He wiped the memory and abilities from all of the surviving Tem, and devolved them into primitive like humanoids, which would be the first and most primitive species of Humans. Night of Glory In the ages after the Demon race had been created and Tempus left them in Hell to rule over themselves, the tensions with the Angels continued to grow. They had launched wars against Heaven of their own accord, but Tempus was ready to finally participate in the warfare he had craved for milennium. He manifested physically before the Demons as they made to attack Heaven, raising a flaming weapon and leading the charge himself. The following slaughter of Angels was so destructive, narrowly being prevented from destroying the capital along with the rest of the settlements in the realm, the attack would be remembered as the Night of Blood by Angels, and the Night of Glory by Demons.The only reason Tempus and the Demon army did not destroy Heaven's capital city is because Torm himself manifested and led the counter-attack himself. The two entities, Tempus and Torm, clashed physically for the first time in eternity, the titanic powers were as tall as the greatest mountains, the rest of the battle stopping to watch as the great entities fought. It is unknown who won, or if, in fact, anybody had won. What is known is that Tempus took the army back to Hell, where the Demons celebrated their great destruction with the encouragement of Tempus, who returned to his metaphysical state. Category:Deity